Aime moi !
by Ellewyl
Summary: SUITE DE "Apprends moi !" / Ciel est tourmenté... Le faire ou ne pas le faire, telle est la question... Ou, quand petit brun se prend pour Shakespeare, grand brun ne ressent que du plaisir !


Coucou !!

Voici la suite de "Apprends-moi"

J'ai essayé de garder le caractère des personnages, mais ça a été trèèèès dur ^^°

Sinon... J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture ! :D

Ps : **IL NEIGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!** I'm so happy :)

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji ~~ Aime-moi**

* * *

Londres, XVIIIème siècle. Le Siècle des Découvertes. Le siècle des Grands Philosophes. Le siècle des Lumières. Tant d'appellations que l'on pourrait donner à cette illustre période. Aucune juste. Rien que des mensonges. La lumière était pourtant rassurante, non ? Mais à quelques kilomètres de la belle capitale de l'Angleterre souveraine de cette époque, un jeune homme n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire.

Pardon, je m'égare. Reprenons, voulez-vous ?

Ce jeune homme était l'actuel dirigeant de la compagnie de jouets Phantomhive. Dirigeant d'une compagnie ? A son âge ? Voici ce que vous auriez pu hurler. Mais vous êtes un peu trop passifs à mon goût, alors je vais continuer à parler toute seule…

Effectivement, Ciel Phantomhive de son nom complet n'avait que dix-sept ans. Et n'oublions pas que la majorité de cette époque était de vingt et un ans.

Le jeune homme prit soin de noter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de porter plainte contre l'auteur qui le dérangeait dans ses pensées et se leva de sa chaise de bureau. Bientôt.

Bientôt, il saurait qui avait tué ses parents et le tuerait à son tour, vengeant ainsi ses parents aimants qui avaient perdu leur vie bien trop tôt. Ensuite, il pourrait mourir.  
Cela l'ennuyait un peu, il s'était finalement construit quelques relations sur lesquelles il pouvait reposer en toute confiance. Meirin, la femme de chambre, Bard, le cuisinier, Finny, le jardinier, Tanaka, l'homme à tout faire, Elizabeth, sa… fiancée.

Ciel soupira. Elizabeth. Celle par qui tout avait commencé, ce pourquoi il vivait aujourd'hui. Il ne vivait plus que pour une seule personne et que grâce à une seule personne. Son majordome. Le diable en personne. Le mal incarné. Sebastian Michaelis.

Bref, Ciel s'ennuyait ferme.  
Les papiers qu'il devait remplir étaient remplis, les contrats qu'il devait signer étaient signés, ceux qu'il devait jeter étaient jetés, leurs propriétaires aussi soit dit en passant…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Ciel n'avait plus rien de constructif à faire. Il s'approcha du miroir en pied, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il faisait dans son bureau et s'examina d'un œil critique, déplorant sa finesse une fois de plus.  
Il avait des muscles, cela il l'admettait avec grand plaisir. Ce qu'il admettait moins, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas visibles. Il passa rapidement sur le bandeau qu'il portait continuellement à l'œil droit et sur son œil gauche que l'on voyait nettement, grâce au bleu marine limpide de celui-ci qui tranchait avec sa douce peau pâle. Il avait encore une apparence légèrement androgyne, à cause de sa musculature nerveuse et fine et sa taille moyenne. Il dépassait Elizabeth d'une demi-tête seulement.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses mèches soyeuses en soupirant. Il haussa les épaules et sortit, avec la ferme intention de se préparer un en-cas. Il aurait bien demandé à Bard, mais il en avait assez de payer les frais de réparation de la cuisine du manoir.

Il aurait également pu faire appel à Meirin, mais elle risquait de casser quelque chose…

Remarquons tout de même que Meirin s'était plus améliorée que Bard : Les choses cassées pouvaient toujours se réparer alors que pour les choses brûlées, la tâche était plus… ardue.

Ensuite, il aurait pu espérer avoir de l'aide de Finny… Mais le jardin restait plus sûr. Il y avait peu de choses de fragiles, à part… Les fleurs, les arbres, les animaux, les pierres, les statues, les buissons le manoir… Disons plutôt qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fragile que ce que l'on pourrait trouver dans la cuisine.

Sinon, il restait Tanaka…

Il allait donc cuisiner lui-même.

Vous dîtes qu'il reste quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Ha oui ! Bien sûr ! L'homme parfait, le majordome des enfers, Sebastian ! Oui, mais non ! Pas possible, pas dispo !

Plus clairement et moins vulgairement, Sebastian était actuellement en mission à Londres pour Ciel. Il avait pour ordre d'enquêter sur la nouvelle piste qu'ils avaient trouvée sur le meurtrier des parents de son maître.

Ciel soupira bruyamment. Sebastian.

Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, pour ses douze ans, plus jamais il ne l'avait touché, sauf extrême nécessité. Aucun regard, aucun sourire spécial. Que des sourires carnassiers, ceux d'un démon qui s'apprêtait à dévorer sa proie.  
Le brun ne le montrait évidemment pas, mais l'indifférence de Sebastian lui faisait mal, autant dans sa fierté que dans son cœur. Ce qu'il ressentait ?  
Ciel n'était pas un idiot. Il savait bien qu'il était amoureux. Amoureux de Sebastian. Amoureux de son majordome. Amoureux d'un démon. Amoureux de son faucheur personnel.

C'est fou ce que sa vie était simple. Le brun grogna. Il avait tout essayé. Il s'était rattrapé à Sebastian, se collant contre lui, lorsqu'il avait fait mine de glisser en sortant de son bain. Rien à faire, le majordome l'avait simplement remis sur ses pieds sans un mot. Il avait passé la journée à défaire ses lacets. Sebastian les lui avait rattachés, sans s'énerver comme l'espérait Ciel. Il avait arrêté de porter son nœud rouge. Sebastian n'avait rien remarqué. Du coup, Ciel l'avait remis. Le majordome n'avait eu aucune réaction.  
C'était à croire que Ciel lui était indifférent, qu'il commençait à disparaître à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans le salon et prit une de ses pièces d'échiquier. Il devait absolument parler à Sebastian. Mais comment l'aborder ? Surtout pour lui parler de cela. Elizabeth lui avait demandé de célébrer leur union d'une manière assez… charnelle.

En résumé, la blondinette voulait qu'il prenne sa virginité, son innocence avant leur mariage. Le problème c'est que Ciel n'avait aucune envie de déflorer celle qu'il considérait plus comme une sœur qu'autre chose, mais en plus, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et il détestait se ridiculiser.

Il n'allait évidemment pas demander à son majordome de lui apprendre cela, non. Il voulait juste lui poser une question. Quelque chose de plus concret. Quelque chose qui, Ciel l'espérait, devrait lui plaire. Et il espérait vraiment que la réponse de Sebastian l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire, c'est-à-dire, s'unir physiquement avec Elizabeth.

Le garçon regarda l'horloge murale et leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une heure à attendre et son majordome reviendrait de mission. Le brun bailla légèrement, toute envie de manger oubliée et s'endormit, épuisé.

Quand il s'éveilla, il aperçut, dans la pénombre ambiante, son majordome éteindre les bougies. Il s'étira en silence et se redressa. Il le regarda faire un moment, fasciné par sa présence envoûtante et sa discrétion féline puis l'appela, rompant l'instant :

-- **Sebastian !**

Le majordome se retourna, son sourire faux jouant sur ses lèvres :

-- **Oui, Jeune Maître ?**

-- **Je vais dans ma chambre, apporte-moi à manger.**

-- **A vos ordres.**

Le majordome s'inclina et sortit de la pièce après avoir soufflé le dernier chandelier. **( **_Délire de l'auteur :_** Avec le Colonel Moutarde dans la Véranda Mwahaha ^^ )** Ciel se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Quelques minutes après, l'aîné revint avec le repas commandé et lui narra les informations qu'il avait pût glaner. Quand vint la fin du repas, Sebastian confia le plateau à Meirin et la congédia, sur ordre de son maître.

Puis, il aida Ciel à se changer et à se préparer pour la nuit. Le jeune homme se retourna à demi et dit :

--** Il faut que je te parle.**

-- **Je vous écoute.**

-- **Et les autres ?**

-- **Je leur ai donné leur soirée, comme vous me l'avez ordonné. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, ensemble.**

Ciel frissonna sur le sous-entendu du majordome et se reprit. Il devait se faire des idées. Il demanda avec hésitation :

-- **Est-ce que, si… Si je dépucelle quelqu'un, le… Le goût de mon âme va… Changer ?**

Le majordome, surpris, cessa d'attacher la chemise et assit son maître sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds :

-- **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

-- **… Elizabeth… Veut que je…**

-- **Je vois. Si vous l'aimez, le goût de votre âme n'en sera que plus appétissant. En revanche, si vous ne l'aimez pas, son goût s'affaiblira.**

-- **Donc… Je ne dois pas…**

-- **Faîtes ce que vous souhaitez, votre âme à un goût exquis. Si je puis me permettre, Jeune Maître, votre cœur est pris, cela se sent. Mais si ce n'est pas Mademoiselle Elizabeth, alors, qui est-ce ?**

-- **Ne fais pas l'innocent !**

-- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

Ciel eut beau serrer les poings, il explosa :

-- **Tu le sais non ? Et tu me méprises pour cela ! Tu refuses de me regarder ! Tu ne me touches que s'il y a urgence ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me regardes encore ?**

Le plus jeune avait craqué. Il s'était pourtant juré de faire taire ses sentiments au fond de son cœur pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son bourreau, à celui qui le faisait tant souffrir.

De son côté, Sebastian n'osait pas comprendre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le maître avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit ? Ou bien était-ce encore un tour vicieux de son esprit, malgré le fait que le majordome faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour oublier son amour pour le plus jeune ? Dans le doute, il demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait employer, pour ne pas brusquer l'adolescent :

-- **Cette personne qui vous a ravi votre cœur, serait-ce moi ?**

La couleur carmin que prient les joues de Ciel confirma ses pensées. Son maître l'aimait ! Sebastian eut un sourire très doux et caressa la joue de Ciel en un mouvement d'une extrême tendresse. Le brun releva la tête, étonné d'un tel geste. Il tomba dans deux yeux rouge sang, yeux habituellement d'une profonde couleur noire. Dans ces yeux magnifiques se reflétait la lumière tamisée des bougies allumées. Le majordome murmura :

-- **Vous me rendez heureux.**

-- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Ciel n'osait pas hausser le ton, pour ne pas casser l'ambiance du moment. Il était assis, penché vers l'avant, le visage près de celui de son majordome qui lui avait toujours une main gantée sur la joue de son cadet. Le plus grand dit à voix basse :

-- **Vous souvenez-vous de cette soirée pour les douze ans de Mademoiselle Elizabeth ?**

-- **Je m'en souviens, oui.**

-- **A la fin de la soirée, dans la voiture, vous m'avez posé une question.**

-- **Je t'avais demandé si tu ressentais de l'amour pour moi et tu m'as répondu que non.**

-- **Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Embrumé par les prémices du sommeil réparateur, vous n'avez pas prêté attention à la fin de ma phrase.**

-- **… Répète-là, dans ce cas.**

-- **Souhaitez-vous vraiment l'entendre ?**

-- **Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Réponds !**

-- **Je ne pensais pas ressentir de l'amour à votre égard, j'en étais, et en suis, toujours intimement convaincu, Jeune Maître.**

-- **Donc, tu m'aimes ?**

-- **Si vous voulez tant le savoir, pourquoi me le demander ?**

Ciel haussa les sourcils. Sebastian voulait qu'il lui donne un ordre. Pourquoi cette relation de force devait-elle continuer d'exister ?

-- **Je te le demande car je ne souhaite pas te forcer à me révéler une partie de ta vie privée si tu ne le souhaites pas toi-même.**

-- **Pour quelle raison ?**

-- **Parce que…**

-- **… Parce que… ?**

Ciel hésita, puis, voyant la question muette dans les yeux sanguins de son serviteur, il se lança :

-- **Parce que je t'aime.**

Le plus âgé eut un sourire rayonnant et se releva face à Ciel. Il se pencha en avant, faisant tomber son maître sur le dos. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et murmura :

-- **Vous l'avez enfin dit. Je peux à présent vous le dire à mon tour. Un démon ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa longue vie.**

Ciel rougit violemment et prit d'un doute, demanda :

-- **Tu mesures la portée de tes paroles ?**

-- **… Je vous aime plus que ma vie.**

Le petit brun regarda attentivement son majordome souriant et à son tour, il lui offrit un léger sourire, timide, doux mais néanmoins sincère. Le diable se pencha un peu plus, quémandant une chose muette auprès de son maître. Ciel la lui accorda en fermant son œil visible.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel qui soupira de bien-être. Enfin, enfin il retrouvait cette sensation grisante. Comme cinq ans auparavant, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble, tournoyant, se cachant, taquinant celle de l'autre, sans jamais se séparer. Leur baiser dura de longues minutes qui leur parurent éphémères.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Ciel cacha son visage cramoisi derrière ses doigts fins, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, au rythme de ses halètements. Le majordome lui prit les mains et les écarta, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec tendresse et se pencha pour demander :

-- **Donnez-moi l'ordre que nous attendons.**

-- **…**

-- **S'il vous plaît, Jeune Maître.**

-- **Se… Sebastian…**

-- **Oui ?**

-- **C'est un ordre… Aime-moi !**

-- **Yes, My Lord.**

Le majordome ôta le bandeau de Ciel, plongeant son regard dans l'améthyste pure symbolisant le pacte, qui disparue rapidement de sa vue, son propriétaire ayant fermé les yeux sous la gêne. L'aîné embrassa les paupières de son futur amant, descendant lentement en soufflant, embrassant et léchant, sur les pommettes, remontant vers les tempes, jouant sur les joues rougies, taquinant le nez fin et froncé, récompensant enfin la patience de Ciel en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dégagea une de ses mains et lentement, guettant un refus quelconque, fit sauter le premier bouton de l'habit de nuit. Puis, embrassant toujours son maître qui était dans l'incapacité de formuler une pensée cohérente, grisé par le baiser, il fit sauter le deuxième bouton, puis le troisième et termina rapidement avec les deux derniers, embrassant passionnément le cou du brun qui haletait, agrippé aux épaules de son serviteur.

Il écarta les deux pans de la chemise, passant lentement son regard sur le torse imberbe, finement musclé et eut un sourire devant le spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Sans autre cérémonie, il se pencha brusquement et saisit un des tétons durcis entre ses lèvres, obtenant un gémissement étouffé en réponse. Il le suçota doucement, découvrant de ses mains le corps inexploré de Ciel.

Il découvrit les points sensibles du plus jeune, écoutant et se délectant sans vergogne de ses halètements et de ses gémissements qu'il tentait vainement de masquer.

Il passa sa langue sur tout le torse du jeune homme, traçant des cercles de plus en plus petits autour de son nombril, caressant du pouce une des mains du brun, crispée sur la sienne. Il enfonça sa langue dans le nombril du plus jeune, mimant l'acte futur et Ciel poussa un cri rauque. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sebastian était partout et nulle part à la fois. Il désirait quelque chose que lui même ignorait. Comment faisait son majordome pour le faire crier ? Pourquoi son corps avait-il de telles réactions ?

-- **Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?**

-- **J'apprends à vous aimer**, murmura doucement Sebastian à son oreille en s'allongeant à moitié sur le jeune homme.

Ciel sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'aîné lui ôter son vêtement de nuit, et en même temps, la seule barrière de tissu qu'il restait entre Sebastian et son corps. Mais étrangement, au lieu de ressentir de l'appréhension, son corps semblait plutôt excité à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire le majordome.

Sebastian se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Ciel et passa sa main le long du torse du plus, jeune, frôlant du bout des doigts les jambes fuselées, s'attirant un regard noir en embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il avait préalablement écartées légèrement. Ciel n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Il murmurait des phrases incohérentes, sans aucun sens, essayant de rester dans le monde réel. Il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes pour voir son majordome mais ne put amorcer son geste, prit d'un sursaut. Il agrippa les draps du lit en poussant un hurlement perçant.

Sebastian se retint de pouffer. Il continua ce qui avait déclenché la perte de contrôle de son maître. Il passa lentement sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme, après avoir ôté son gant pour plus de confort. Insatisfait du peu de cris que Ciel poussait, il se pencha et, sortant la pointe de sa langue, il la posa lentement sur le gland. Un cri plus que satisfaisant retentit. Sebastian suçota le gland avant de gober d'un coup tout le membre durci par le plaisir. Les gémissements ne s'arrêtaient plus, ravissant le plus âgé. Il déglutit pour que son maître ressente encore plus de plaisir, passant sa main sur les bourses fragiles, les malaxant absolument pas en rythme avec sa bouche qui faisait des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Ciel.

-- **Sebastian… S'il te plaît... GnnnNn... Je veux... HaaAa… Quelque chose… Aide… Aide-moi… Je… HAAAAAAA !**

Ciel vint dans la gorge de son serviteur qui avala le tout avec un sourire gourmand. Il s'allongea à côté de son maître et lui caressa la joue, tendrement, lui laissant le temps pour reprendre ses esprits, l'aidant en couvrant son visage de doux baisers.

Il vit le plus jeune rougir fortement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'amena contre son torse, comprenant désormais à quel point la première fois de quelqu'un était importante.

Ciel était encore plus éberlué par le geste que venait d'avoir Sebastian que par ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. _Il-l-'-avait-pris-dans-ses-bras- !- !- !_ Son majordome était en train de faire ce qu'il désirait plus qu'autre chose depuis cinq ans. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son visage serein et se blottit de lui-même dans ses bras. Enfin, il était protégé, il avait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Ciel fronça un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que…

-- **Sebastian ?**

-- **Oui ?**

-- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Il eut la grande surprise de voir le majordome rougir et dire :

-- **Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous explique ceci ?**

-- **Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je le sais, je ne suis pas complètement idiot !**

Ciel se redressa attrapant un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Sebastian s'assit à son tour, regardant son maître avec interrogation, ses yeux redevenus noirs le fixant sans ciller :

-- **Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour être heureux. Vous m'avez autorisé à aller plus loin que quiconque, cela me suffit.**

-- **Tu es sûr ?**

-- **Sauf si vous souhaitez autre chose, oui, je suis sûr.**

-- **… ue…** Murmura Ciel d'une voix inaudible.

-- **Pardon ?**

Ciel prit une grande inspiration, à deux doigts de s'évanouir devant ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'allongea sur le dos, ôtant d'un geste vif le drap qui atterrit à terre **( **_mais franchement, qui s'en soucie ?_** ) **et dit d'une voix forte et dénuée d'hésitation :

-- **Continue !**

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux observant attentivement le visage de Ciel, voulant être sûr que c'était ce qu'il désirait. Sous son regard scrutateur, Ciel se sentit rougir et à sa grande honte, il se sentit durcir à nouveau. Le majordome sourit finalement et se rallongea sur Ciel, l'embrassant avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais démontrée. Il commença à donner de lents coups de bassins contre celui de Ciel, redonnant une taille satisfaisante à leurs virilités gorgées de sang.

Ciel se cambra, les électrisant en faisant se rencontrer leurs sexes séparés par la barrière de tissu du pantalon de Sebastian. Il ouvrit les yeux, frustré et ordonna :

-- **Ôte tes vêtements ! Je veux te voir en vrai !**

-- **Je ferais selon vos désirs…**

Sebastian sourit et s'exécuta prestement, amusé par la rougeur persistante des joues de Ciel. Son regard repris des tons rouges quand, une fois nu, il vit le regard de son maître.

Ciel était stupéfait. Dire qu'il pensait que Sebastian était beau ! C'était un bel euphémisme ! Le corps du majordome était splendide. Il dépassait Ciel d'une tête et était parfaitement proportionné. Ses muscles étaient apparents sans être saillants, il était à la fois mince et musclé. Sa peau avait la couleur de l'ivoire, contrastant avec ses mèches corbeau.

Le démon se rallongea délicatement sur Ciel et recommença à l'embrasser, avec toujours plus de passion. Tous les deux sentaient leurs souffles courts se mêler et leurs virilités se frôler, pour leur plus grande frustration. Ciel, comme la fois précédente, se cambra, soutenu par Sebastian qui continua son mouvement de va-et-vient. Les deux gémirent de concert.

Le majordome descendit dans le cou de Ciel, suçotant sa peau, profitant de sa position pour la marquer comme sien, d'un magnifique suçon bien visible. Il présenta ses doigts à Ciel, lui expliquant explicitement ce qu'il devait faire en les pressant sur ses lèvres. Ciel rougit fortement et les prit en bouche, les suçotant au même rythme que les doux mouvements de Sebastian.

Quand il furent bien humidifiés, le démon les lui retira, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, passant ses doigts le long des fesses fermes de son cadet et doucement, il massa l'anneau de muscles entourant son intimité, sans jamais chercher à violer cet endroit désiré. Quand Ciel fut totalement détendu, il enfonça doucement un doigt dans l'antre chaud, le préparant tendrement à recevoir quelque chose de bien plus gros. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt, tout aussi doucement. Ciel le sentit néanmoins et gigota, cherchant à chasser l'importun. Le majordome donna un brusque à-coup sur la verge tendue, faisant hurler Ciel. Le plus jeune oublia bien vite l'inconfort, essayant de ne pas perdre pied sous les caresses que lui prodiguaient son aîné. Ce-dernier profita des brumes du plaisir dans lesquelles nageait Ciel pour enfoncer un troisième doigt, faisant en même temps un mouvement de cisaille pour terminer de le détendre.

Puis, dans un souffle, il se remit à quatre pattes, plaçant rapidement un coussin sous les hanches de son maître pour le surélever et demanda :

-- **Êtes-vous prêt ?**

-- **… Viens.**

Sebastian ferma un instant les yeux, se giflant par avance de faire mal à son amant et d'un mouvement souple et rapide, pénétra Ciel.

Le jeune homme hurla sous la douleur. Le majordome se pencha jusqu'à son visage, facilitant la pénétration et déposa une pluie de baisers sur tous les endroits de sa peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il attrapa les jambes crispées de Ciel et les plaça autour de sa taille, pour qu'il ait moins mal. Il attendit que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence, bien plus imposante que trois doigts, l'embrassa avec le plus de tendresse et de douceur possible, caressant son sexe avec amour. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel rouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes de douleur et de plaisir et eut un sourire qui fit durcir brusquement Sebastian. Ciel s'en aperçut et plissa les yeux, rangeant cette information dans un coin de sa tête, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Puis, il donna un léger coup de bassin, intimant à Sebastian de continuer.

Le démon sourit et commença de profonds va-et-vient très doux. Ciel s'agrippa aux épaules du majordome et enfouit son visage cramoisi dans son cou, l'entraînant avec lui quand il se rallongea sur le dos.

-- **Plus vite…**

Sebastian sourit et accéléra sensiblement la cadence, faisant gémir doucement Ciel. Le petit brun suçota le cou de son serviteur avec application et le mordilla doucement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-- **Plus fort…**

Le plus âgé se retira du corps de Ciel et se renfonça brusquement d'un coup, lui arrachant un hurlement de surprise et le cambrant au maximum. Sebastian commença des mouvements brusques, cognant la prostate, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient en continu des lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers. Il attrapa la taille de Ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière. Ciel se retrouva assit sur les hanches de son majordome et rougit violemment. L'aîné sourit et donna un coup de bassin, invitant le plus jeune à bouger sur lui. Le jeune homme oublia vite la gêne sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait et se mit à bouger sur Sebastian, les mains posées sur son ventre, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son serviteur, ne faisant guère attention à leurs souffles erratiques et à leurs gémissements incontrôlés qui devaient résonner dans tout le manoir. Il sentit monter la jouissance pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

Le majordome se redressa et prit son maître dans ses bras, ravageant sa bouche une énième fois, sentant sa fin arriver également. Ils jouirent dans un cri, Ciel quelques secondes avant son aîné et retombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le grand lit défait.

Le démon attendit quelques secondes et se retira du corps alangui de Ciel, avant de s'allonger avec hésitation à ses côtés.

Le petit brun se lova contre lui et grogna ;

-- **Reste avec moi.**

-- **Avec plaisir…**

Sebastian l'entoura de ses bras et le regarda s'endormir avec un sourire tendre. Son maître l'aimait. Enfin, il était heureux. Il avait fait l'amour à l'être pour qui il donnerait son âme.

Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, le regardant dormir avec calme, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Ciel ne dormait pas, mais revint sur terre quand il sentit le brun gigoter entre ses bras ;

-- **Vous ne dormez pas ?**

-- **Et toi ?** Répliqua le plus jeune, sans animosité, juste avec curiosité.

-- **Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.**

-- **N'est-ce pas contrariant ?**

-- **Ainsi, je peux vous observer lorsque vous êtes au pays des songes, donc, non, cela ne me dérange pas.**

-- **… Est-ce normal ?**

-- **Ce que nous venons de faire ?** Interrogea le majordome.

Ciel hocha la tête, les joues adorablement rouges. Le majordome sourit, et, évitant le « **Kyaaa trop mignon** » que l'auteur voulait lui faire dire, il dit doucement :

-- **Nous avions unis nos deux cœurs, et nous avons donc unis nos deux corps. Cela serait bien sûr mal vu dans la société, mais tant que vous le gardez secret…**

-- **… Merci pour cette nuit.**

-- **… Que sous-entendent vos paroles ?**

-- **Si tu… Tu as été déçu, tu n'es pas obligé de recommencer… Je te laisse une porte de sortie…**

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et se redressa brusquement. Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'aura glaciale et visiblement mécontente qui émanait du majordome. Le démon lâcha entre ses dents serrées par la colère :

-- **Écoutez-moi bien. Si je n'avais pas apprécié cette nuit, je serais parti immédiatement. Je n'aurais pas attendu votre réveil. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendre avec un ou une de mes partenaires, parce que ce n'est que du désir qui s'effrite au bout d'une nuit. Je vous aime, Ciel et suis parfaitement satisfait de cette nuit. Est-ce clair ?**

Le démon avait tonné cette dernière phrase, apeurant Ciel. Il hocha la tête, effrayé. Ce n'était pas son majordome, ce n'était pas non plus l'homme qui l'avait aimé. Non. C'était le démon qui lui parlait. Le diable. Pas Sebastian. Le Mal.

Le susnommé dû se rendre compte de la frayeur qu'il causait au plus petit car il se radoucit rapidement et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant, les yeux fixés dans les siens :

-- **S'il y a un ordre que je dois vous donner, ce serait de ne jamais douter de mes sentiments à votre égard. Vous êtes la seule personne que j'aimerais. Et ce, pour toujours.**

-- **… Vraiment ?**

-- **Oui, je ne peux rien y changer, même si je le voulais. Pardon de vous avoir effrayé.**

-- **Je… C'est bon…**

Sebastian eut un sourire amusé et chuchota, taquin :

-- **Si vous avez compris, laissez-moi cette nuit pour vous montrer à quel point…**

-- **Tu n'as pas cette nuit**, répondit Ciel en rougissant, **tu as ma vie.**

Le démon sourit avec amour et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son cadet. Il avait compris et le gardait. Que rêver de mieux ? Ils s'aimaient, s'étaient unis. Sebastian suçota les tétons durcis de Ciel et enfonça rapidement deux doigts dans son intimité. Le brun ne sentit, rien, trop perdu dans la joie que lui avait procuré les paroles de Sebastian. Il revint à la réalité en sentant le majordome le mettre à quatre pattes.

-- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

-- **Chhht… Ayez confiance…**

Sebastian sourit à son amant qui avait tourné la tête pour le voir et d'un geste sûr, s'enfonça dans son corps chaud dans un grognement de plaisir. Ciel hurla. Les sensations étaient beaucoup plus fortes ainsi. Le majordome donna des coups de butoirs rapides et puissants, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en Ciel. Le corps de son cadet semblait être fait pour lui. Leur point de raccordement était parfait. Satan, que c'était bon !

De lui-même, Ciel se redressa, accueillant entièrement le sexe de son majordome en lui et se colla contre lui, renversant sa tête sur son épaule, rendant la pénétration plus intense et plus profonde, les faisant gémir de concert.

D'une main, Sebastian souleva le corps de son maître et se leva, les amenant vers le miroir de la chambre. Il plaça le miroir d'un côté de la table, et, toujours en Ciel et sans arrêter ses mouvements qui s'étaient fait doux, retardant l'arrivée du point de non-retour, il fit monter le plus jeune sur la table basse, le plaçant à quatre pattes dessus. Il sortit brusquement de son corps, gémissant de frustration et alla replacer le miroir, de sorte que Ciel soit bien en face, le regardant du coin de l'œil, suivre ses actions, en gémissant doucement, allumant Sebastian. Puis, il revint se placer derrière son maître et se renfonça en lui d'un coup, le faisant hurler sous le plaisir retrouvé.

-- **Regardez-vous… Regardez-nous. Nous… ensemble.**

Ciel leva un œil brumeux vers le miroir, et rendit un sourire timide à Sebastian. De nouveau, il se redressa, avalant le membre de son serviteur dans son antre chaud. Il plaça les mains de son aîné sur sa taille et ses hanches et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il regarda avec un plaisir honteux leurs deux corps bouger dans le miroir, guidés par les mouvements de Sebastian. Ce-dernier sourit amoureusement. C'était si bon de faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait. Il prit le menton du plus jeune et le tourna vers lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. L'aîné accéléra le rythme, sentant qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour. Ciel crispa ses mains sur celles de Sebastian, criant son plaisir de toute la force de ses poumons et jouit, répandant son élixir de vie sur le miroir. En sentant l'anneau de muscle de resserrer autour de son sexe, le démon se répandit puissamment en Ciel, dans un grognement bestial.

Les deux retombèrent à plat ventre sur la table, le souffle court, les vagues de plaisir les traversant encore. Le majordome finit par porter Ciel jusqu'à son lit ou il l'allongea tendrement. Il l'embrassa et se releva rapidement, nettoyant, sans se soucier de sa nudité, la table, le miroir et les draps souillés.

Puis, il revint s'allonger aux côtés de Ciel qui se blottit dans ses bras, plongé dans son sommeil. Il attendit patiemment que le plus jeune s'éveille, effleurant sa hanche de ses longs doigts, ses yeux fermés, feignant le parfait sommeil.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il sentit son maître s'éveiller péniblement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, curieux de sentir sa réaction.

Ciel papillonna des paupières et bailla en s'étirant comme un chat avant de se figer. Que faisait Sebastian à ses côtés ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils nus ? Les délices de la nuit lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et ses joues virèrent à l'écrevisse. Il se mordit la lèvre et tourna son regard vers son majordome, incertain de sa réaction. Le voyant assoupi, il fut pris d'une envie subite et se pencha au-dessus de lui, soufflant doucement sur son visage **( **_Réflexion de l'auteur en passant :_** Heureusement qu'il n'a pas mauvaise haleine ^^ )** observant attentivement chaque détail de son visage serein.

Il se pencha par à-coups, hésitant, et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du majordome, en une caresse légère.

Sebastian retint un soupir de soulagement. Il acceptait. Il passa doucement ses bras autour des hanches et de la taille fine et rendit son baiser à Ciel.

Le plus jeune rougit férocement et lança d'une voix pleine de reproche en s'écartant :

-- **Tu étais réveillé !**

-- **Je voulais connaître votre réaction. Il fallait que vous réfléchissiez par vous-même.**

-- **Si j'ai voulu que nous nous unissions hier soir, c'était parce que je le voulais. Je suis conscient de mes réactions. J'avais oublié que tu ne dormais pas.**

-- **J'ai vu cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous êtes assis ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil et baissa le regard, avant de rougir en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de son majordome et était assis sur son bassin. Sebastian eut un sourire un peu sadique et remua légèrement le bassin, frottant leurs virilités ensemble. Ciel gémit, c'était si bon. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant dix-sept ans ?

Le majordome semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées car il murmura, toujours allongé, les mains sur les hanches du plus petit :

-- **Allez-y. Prenez ce dont vous avez envie.**

Le plus jeune rougit et se redressa un peu. Il ferma les yeux sous ce qu'il allait faire de si osé et attrapa d'une main tremblante le sexe de Sebastian qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Il le guida jusqu'à son intimité et s'empala profondément dessus.

Le majordome, le souffle coupé soutint Ciel dans sa descente, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses mains crispées sur ses épaules. Le brun rouvrit les yeux et regarda son serviteur, gêné.

Le sourire qu'il vit sur son visage le rassura. Il n'avait pas mal agit. Il commença à remuer le bassin, étouffant ses gémissements sur un signe du démon. Sebastian laissait Ciel faire, jusqu'au moment où son ouïe fine entendit les trois autres arriver.

Il renversa brusquement son cadet sur le dos, le pénétrant profondément en de rapides et puissants coups de butoirs. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de Ciel pour le museler et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Ils sentirent monter la chaleur bienfaitrice dans leurs corps et jouirent ensemble dans un gémissement étouffé. Immédiatement, Sebastian se redressa en se retirant du corps alangui et essoufflé, sans lui avoir soutiré un baiser amoureux. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et recouvra le corps de son maître d'un drap propre. Ciel comprit et se tourna en fermant les yeux, simulant un sommeil profond.

Sebastian déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, faisant disparaître toute trace de leur nuit. Il sortit en silence après un dernier regard à Ciel qui le lui rendit avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

Il rejoint les quatre domestiques dans le hall, vérifiant qu'il était tout à fait présentable.

-- **Que faîtes-vous dans le vestibule ?**

-- **Sebastian-san !**

-- **Bouarf… On attendait que tu arrives…**

-- **Et bien, si vous avez le temps d'attendre, dépêchez-vous d'aller accomplir vos taches quotidiennes !**

Sur cet ordre, il fit volte-face et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner de son maître, un sourire idiot jouant légèrement sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il était seul. Il remonta tranquillement, portant le plateau garni et toqua à la porte de la chambre.

Il entra et ouvrit les rideaux, et jeta un coup d'œil à Ciel qui baillait et s'étirait.

-- **Jeune Maître, en petit déjeuner, je vous propose un millefeuille entouré de sa crème anglaise ainsi que…**

Ciel laissa Sebastian continuer son énumération, sauva l'auteur qui n'avait aucune inspiration pour la nourriture et essaya de s'asseoir. Il fut prit d'une violente douleur dans le bas du dos et étouffa un gémissement.

Le majordome s'approcha rapidement et lui posa une bouillotte dans le dos avant de murmurer :

-- **Vous finirez par vous y habituer.**

-- **N'empêche, tu aurais pu prévenir avant que cela allait être douloureux.**

-- **Toutes mes excuses. Avouez néanmoins que si je vous avais prévenu, vous auriez refusé tout net.**

Ciel fit la moue et détourna le regard, les joues roses. Il laissa Sebastian l'habiller, se regardant dans le miroir, avant de détourner violemment les yeux en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé au miroir en question la veille.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Ciel évita les déplacements trop importants, Sebastian garda son sourire moqueur toute la journée.

Le soir, au souper, tous les domestiques étaient rassemblés autour de Ciel, qui mangeait tranquillement. Soudain, reposant sa cuillère, la maître de maison déclara tranquillement :

-- **Meirin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, vous avez votre soirée.**

-- **Ce soir encore ? Mais Maître, cela ne va-t-il pas être trop dur pour Sebastian ?** Interrogea Finny.

-- **Sebastian saura très bien prendre soin de moi, tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?** Répliqua Ciel en adressant un sourire à son amant.

Le majordome se raidit brusquement, sentant une bosse déformer son pantalon, retint une grimace devant le sadisme de son cadet et détourna le regard en déclarant un « **Bien entendu, c'est le minimum de savoir-faire pour un majordome de la maison Phantomhive.** » Après s'être incliné.

Le petit brun retint un ricanement indigne de son rang et se retira dans sa chambre, accompagné de Sebastian.

Sitôt seuls, le majordome sourit et dit doucement :

-- **Je vous ai manqué à ce point ?**

-- **La ferme !** Grogna Ciel en rougissant.

Le démon sourit avec amusement et prit son cadet dans ses bras pour un baiser langoureux. Il l'allongea sur le lit, déposant une pluie de baisers papillons sur son visage détendu avant de se relever pour s'assurer que les quatre autres quittaient le manoir. Il ferma la porte lentement, tout doucement et dans un sourire carnassier, alla se poster devant son maître.

Il contempla le petit brun, se délectant de son corps magnifique qui lui appartenait désormais et dans un souffle, il se pencha afin de lui prouver son appartenance pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

**~~ Fin du One-Shot ~~  
**

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'appelle à toutes les personnes qui liront ma fiction : **ÉCRIVEZ DU KUROSHITSUJI !!!**

Merci =)

Alors, Reviews ?

Bon, je ne sais pas si le lemon était bien, mais à une heure du matin, on est plus très frais... Et puis, ce n'est que le deuxième que j'écris !! :D

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

Ps : **JOYEUX NOËL !!!!**


End file.
